Teardrops on my guitar
by elLOCObanana
Summary: When Gabriella has to sing a song she wrote for a special someone from her past life what will happen? HSMxThunderbirds crossover


My name is Gabriella Montez, but some people on Tracy Island used to know me as Tin Tin.

You see after we saved the thunderbirds and the world from the hood (stupid name I know) the thunderbirds and I decided it was time for me to leave with my mom because the hood escaped from prison.

I really miss all of them but there is one guy I miss the most.

His name is Alan Tracy.

He was my all time crush even though we were fighting a lot!!

A few of the most important things that my friends don't know about me is my past, family, and most importantly my powers.

You see I can move things with my mind. It is kind of weird because my eyes turn yellow.

I hope they never know what happened years ago because how do I tell them that they all might be in danger and my evil uncle is after me because I am one of the only person that can stop him.

Well I hope they never find out.

My three best friends and I were sorting through my old stuff.

"Hey gabby what is this?" Taylor asked.

The one thing I wanted to hide she found.

It was the crystal that my father gave me a few years back.

"Umm. That is a necklace my father gave me last time I saw him before he died." I partly lied to them because my father was alive and well, but he was on Tracy Island.

"Well then why don't you wear it? It is to pretty to be lying in this box." Sharpay said. She was always the person for fashion.

"I- I- sure why not."

I said trying to find an answer not to. It couldn't be bad because when ever I wore it I got a sense of power and a good feeling in my stomach.

* * *

THE next day we were all sitting in Darbus's Class bored out of our heads because she was giving the no cell phones talk again.

I swear I have heard that speech a thousand times.

I looked at the back of Troy's head.

He is my boyfriend.

We have been dating about a year. Even though I trust him completely I could never tell him my secret, I swore to the Thunderbirds. (Plus I probably would be in a whole lot of trouble it I did)

"Ms. Montez why don't you come up and show us that song you wrote? I heard about it in the halls." Ms. Darbus asked.

"Sure why not? But I need a guitar first." I politely asked even though I was completely terrified of being in front of my whole class.

Then magically she pulled out one from her closet and handed it to me.

I was about to sing the song I wrote for Alan when he found himself a girlfriend a week before I left…

(The song is by Taylor swift, Teardrops on my Guitar)

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about

And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny

That I can't even see anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly,

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down and maybe

Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

He's the time taken up, but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…

When I stopped there was a long wave of applause. When everyone settled

down, there was a single person clapping from the door way.

"Who knew you could sing Tin Tin?!" Alan Tracy said. I was so shocked that I couldn't move.

And there he was leaning against the door was a smirk on his face watching me in front of my whole class freaking out.

Of course being the sometimes jerk he could be, he come over to me hugs me and then guides be out in to the hallway, leaving everyone else in the room totally and utterly confused.

"What do you think you are doing Alan?" I whisper shouted so no one could hear me.

"I came to see how you are doing. And to tell you good news you no longer need to be in hiding, about 10 minutes ago we told the world our true identities and you can come out of hiding!! Isn't that great!!" he said.

"What!" I said swinging my arms around acting a little like Sharpay (that is what you get for hanging around with her too, and I mean too much.).

"I happen to love it here as east high! I have great friends, a fantastic boyfriend, and basically everyone likes me!"

"Well your father wants you back and now we can finally be together!"

"Together! TOGETHER!! I wanted to be with you years ago but you didn't seem to return my feelings! Now that I have a boyfriend you want me? What is wrong with you" I shouted.

Alan just stood there wide eyed. I think he has never seen me as furious before.

"Well, sorry I had a girlfriend then but now I am your true love so you have to choose me!"

"True love you don't even now the meaning of the word! When our hands touch do you feel sparks, when you look into my eyes do you feel your knees weaken?! Huh!"

I shouted not caring if anyone heard us, "because that is what happens to me everyone single time with Troy!"

Alan looks like he just saw a ghost. His face was pale and he looked more scared then I have ever seen him.

And he wasn't even that scared on his first mission with his brothers and father.

I kind of felt sorry for him, I mean coming all this way to see me and here I am yelling at him and telling him how I love my life the way it is without him .

"Look I am sorry the way this is turning out I really did had a huge crush on you years ago but I got over it especially when you started dating that girl. I sorted out my feeling through the song I sang in the classroom. So sorry if I disappointed you." I said in a soft and caring voice trying to make him feel better.

"It's ok, I should have never expected a beautiful and blossomed girl, I mean woman with open arms wanting me too. But my dreams are never going to come true. I am sorry for the trouble I have just put you through. But I hope we can still be close friends." He said.

"Awww! DOn't do that! Stop acting like a perfect person to make me feel guily, but yeah, I would like that." I replied.

And that is how Alan Tracy, Thunderbird, and also son of Billionaire Jeff Tracy, Gabriella Montez/ Tin Tin, girl Thunderbird, co-president of the decathlon team, and girlfriend of Troy Bolton became friends and nothing more.


End file.
